This invention relates to an alignment device. More specifically, this invention relates to a corner alignment device for use with punching a sheet media with a punch tool.
This invention relates to the use of manually operated punch tools such as those commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ccraft punches,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9ccorner punchesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccorner roundersxe2x80x9d to produce decorative or functional holes or edge shapes in the corners or edges of sheet media such as paper or card stock. These punches typically comprise a metal die with a spring loaded metal punch and housing, typically fabricated with plastic, and may include internal guides for the corners of the media being punched.
In the prior art, it is necessary when punching corners to align the corners of the media being punched with the small guides internally disposed within the punch assembly, if so equipped. The guiding edges of the internal guides are not easily visible to the user during use, and it is difficult and time consuming to align the media accurately to the internal guides. Even when the sheet media is carefully aligned, misjudging the material position or movement while punching often occurs resulting in poorly aligned holes or edge shapes. Some punches do not include guides, and they are even more difficult to align accurately. Alternatively, some punch tools maintain external guide edges, however these are fixed in place as part of the punch housing which precludes using the punch without the guides if desired for certain functions.
In addition to the difficulty in using these guide edges, they are either difficult to remove, may break during removal, or are not removable at all. It is sometimes desirable to use the punch tools along the straight edges of the sheet media, however, fixed corner aligning guide edges make it difficult or impossible to properly align the sheet media, resulting in inaccurate punching.
As such, it is the aim of the present invention to overcome these difficulties and provide a means for accurately aligning the media to be punched within the punching slot of the punch tool so as to produce accurately aligned corner or edge punches while providing an alignment guide means that is easily removed and reinstalled.
The present invention provides for an alignment device for aligning a punch tool to punch a design into a sheet media comprised of a clip, where the clip is comprised of first and second resilient arms meeting at a connection point. A first guide edge is disposed angularly from the first resilient arm and a second guide edge is disposed angularly from the second resilient arm such that when the punch tool is secured in the clip between the first and second resilient arms and the sheet media is placed along the first and second guide edges, the punch tool is positioned to punch a design into the corner of the sheet media.
Alternately, the guide edges may be positioned such as to align the punch to the edge of the sheet media and one or more guide or alignment means may be provided to align the punch relative to a feature on the sheet media such as an indicium, a punched hole, a scored or folded line, or an edge.
Because punch tools are manufactured in many different configurations, the exact form of the invention and how it is affixed to the punch tool may vary to fit the physical characteristics of a particular punch tool design.